Bebiendo las penas
by Ishbel
Summary: Scorpius está devastado tras una ruptura, la única solución que encuentra para calmar su desazón es el alcohol. Este fic participa en el "Reto Un desastre de noche" del Foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas EEQCR.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K , ¿Lo que no? Pues… todo mío.

**Condiciones: **Debe ser AU, contener la frase "quiero ese chocolate" dicha por Scorpius, y uno de los protagonistas debe estar borracho. Tema: **"Un desastre de noche"**

* * *

**BEBIENDO LAS PENAS:**

Dicen que olvidar es más fácil con un par de copas encima y Scorpius estaba decidido a olvidar aunque tenga que ingerir el contenido de cientos de copas. Él debe olvidar.

¿El qué? La infidelidad, la ruptura…

Olvidar, olvidar…Scorpius necesita olvidar. No quiere recordar, no quiere pensar en ella.

Le dejó…Por una mujer, si aún fuese por un hombre quizás su orgullo no estaría tan herido, pero Leslie le había dejado por otra mujer.

¡Por una mujer! El solo recordarlo…el revivir el recuerdo en su mente, ese beso que le puso fin a todos sus sueños al lado de esa mujer. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

¡BASTA!-Gritó para sus adentros Scorpius.- Es hora de olvidar…olvidar…

Esa misma noche, la noche donde todas sus esperanzas y sueños de formar una familia se destruyeron, decidió llamar a los únicos amigos que le quedaban tras pasar tantos años pendiente de Leslie y no de sí mismo…Porque sí, por ella lo dejó todo, su país, su familia, sus amigos…Todo.

Pero es tiempo de volver.

Tras hablar con sus dos amigos, hizo sus maletas y se fue en el primer avión que había para Londres. Su hogar.

—¡SCORPIUS!-Gritó una voz potente tras el rubio desdichado. El susodicho se volvió hacia quien lo llamaba con una triste sonrisa.

—¡Mark!.-Dijo como saludo Scorpius.

—Con menudos ánimos vuelves tío…—Se quejó Mark echando mano del equipaje de Scorpius para llevarlo al coche.

—Después de lo que os conté ¿Debería estar sonriendo?-Se quejó Scorpius caminando a la par que su amigo.

—Tienes que reconocer que es gracioso…Has hecho que una mujer se cambie de acera…A saber cuan malo eres en la cama.-Se carcajeó Mark mirando a Scorpius con algo de miedo por si se había pasado con la broma.

—Sigues igual de gilipollas…No cambias eh!.-Suspiró Scorpius con resignación.

—¡Vamos, vamos! Esta noche vas a redescubrir los placeres de estar soltero.-Le prometió Mark sonriendo de nuevo pero con más emoción.

Llegaron al coche y tras conducir por media hora llegaron al centro de Londres, donde Mark compartía un bonito dúplex con el otro único amigo de Scorpius, Robert también conocido como Rob.

—¡Scorpi!-Exclamó Rob al ver entrar a su amigo por la puerta de su dúplex, se abalanzó sobre el rubio y le dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.

—Rob…Rob…suéltame me…me asfixias.-Dijo Scorpius con dificultad.

—¡Sigues siendo un llorica!.-Se carcajeó Rob que inmediatamente empezó a ayudar a Mark con el equipaje de Scorpius.

—Y tú un bruto…—Murmuró Scorpius mientras echaba un ojo al hábitat de sus mejores y únicos amigos.

—Tienes suerte de que no hayamos encontrado a otro compañero de piso…Hay una habitación libre para ti.-Dijo Mark señalándole con la cabeza una puerta, la que se suponía que por el momento se convertiría en la nueva habitación de Scorpius.

—Gracias…—Dijo Scorpius.

—¿Cuándo vas a ir a ver a tus padres?.-Preguntó Rob tirándose en plancha al sofá color canela que había en el salón.

—Cuando esté preparado para decirles…"Papá, mamá…Leslie ha resultado ser una lesbiana y gracias a mi al parecer ha conseguido salir del armario y formar una familia con otra mujer"

—¡Que fuerte! Es tan increíble…Yo todavía estoy asimilándolo, nunca pensé que Leslie fuese a acabar así.-Comentó Rob de nuevo.

—Ya ves…—Suspiró Scorpius, acomodándose en el sofá al lado de su amigo, mientras el otro terminaba de dejar las pertenencias de Scorpius en la habitación que se le había asignado.

—¡Venga! Dejaros de tonterías y empezar a prepararos, porque esta noche va a ser…LA NOCHE.-Gritó Mark con emoción tirándose encima de sus dos amigos.

—¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!-Respondió Rob con las mismas ganas que Mark.

Tras unas cuantas bromas en un vano intento de animar a Scorpius, los tres chicos decidieron empezar con la juerga en la terraza del bar más cercano con unas cuantas cervezas.

—Necesito algo más fuerte, esto no me sube…—Se quejó Scorpius, tras terminarse su quinta cerveza.

—No desesperes, amigo, en una hora abrirán el garito de los chupitos ya verás cómo eso si que te sube.-Se carcajeó Mark, que había empezado a jugar con los botellines vacíos de las cervezas poniéndolos en la punta de su nariz haciendo equilibrio.

Efectivamente, una hora después los tres amigos estaban sentados en otro local donde lo único que se servían eran chupitos.

Tras coger sitio al lado de un grupo de chicas muy escandalosas Rob se fue a pedir a la barra mientras que Mark y Scorpius le esperaban.

—Oh joder…Lo están haciendo aposta…—Murmuró Mark al lado de Scorpius con la mirada perdida entre el grupo de chicas.

Scorpius volvió su mirada hacia la misma dirección que su amigo y entonces lo vio, dos de las chicas del grupo escándaloso estaban provocando…y mucho.

Una pelirroja tremendamente sexy a ojos de Scorpius estaba de pie apartando con una mano su larga cabellera mientras que su amiga morena le echaba sal en el cuello y le colocaba una rodaja de limón en la boca…Cual fue la sorpresa de ambos amigos al ver como la morena con un chupito de lo que supusieron tequila, se acercó a la pelirroja y tras limpiar con su lengua la sal de su cuello se bebió de un tirón el chupito y seguidamente se acercó a la boca de la pelirroja y atrapó la rodaja de limón en su boca…Rozando labios con labios.

—Más lesbianas…—Murmuró Scorpius desconcertado.

—Joder…Me han despertado a mi soldado con solo esa escena…—Dijo Mark que seguía mirándolas con deseo y admiración, mientras que las demás amigas se reían y jugaban al mismo juego.

—¡Esto es el paraíso!.-Exclamó Rob que había llegado con los chupitos a su mesa y también miraba a las chicas.

Scorpius en cambio se quedó mirando la mesa repleta de chupitos de todos los colores eran un montón…

—¿Y todo esto?-Preguntó.

—Un metro de chupitos para cada uno.-Dijo Rob feliz—Ya verás cómo después de tomarte esto no te vuelves a quejar de que no te sube el alcohol a la cabeza.

Y Rob tuvo razón porque una vez que Scorpius se bebió su metro de chupitos, ya estaba como en las nubes, justo el punto que el necesitaba para olvidar.

—¡Mira…oh dios!.-Comentó Mark que seguía observando a las chicas cada vez más excitado ya que ellas seguían con sus juegos.

—Deberíamos decirles que nos dejen jugar con ellas…—Comentó Rob también embobado con la situación…De tanto mirar casi se habían olvidado de beber así que Scorpius se hizo con sus chupitos y aumentó notablemente la cantidad de alcohol en sus venas.

Una vez que los chupitos se acabaron y Scorpius empezaba a ser capaz de vocalizar decidió intentar prestar atención a lo que sus amigos admiraban con tanto deseo.

Chicas, chicas y más chicas. Pero Scorpius volvió a fijarse en la misma…Esa pelirroja tan sexy.

La chica en cuestión tenía entre sus dientes un bombón de chocolate el cual al parecer debía ser compartido con una de sus amigas que se acercaba de forma sugerente para atrapar con sus dientes la parte de bombón que le correspondía.

—Quiero ese chocolate…—Murmuró Scorpius embobado por la sensualidad de la boca de la pelirroja.-¡QUIERO ESE CHOCOLATE!-Gritó y con ello logró llamar la atención de las chicas.

Sus amigos se pusieron nerviosos a su lado, no habían bebido tanto así que todavía les quedaba algo de vergüenza…todo lo contrario a Scorpius que seguía mirando deseoso al chocolate entre los dientes de la pelirroja.

—¿Y porque no te acercas y lo tomas?-Le preguntó una de las chicas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Scorpius no pensó…No podía pensar, su cerebro estaba turbio por el alcohol así que lo único que funcionaba en él eran sus instintos más básicos, comer ese chocolate…y copular como un salvaje con esa pelirroja que de repente centraba toda su atención en él.

Tambaleándose, borracho como estaba se acercó al grupo de chicas que ya le coreaban e incitaban a acercarse más a la pelirroja que seguía con el bombón entre sus dientes.

—¡Vamos, no seas tímido!-Gritó una.

—¡Cómetelo todo Rose, y no me refiero solo al bombón!-Gritó otra entre risas.

Finalmente Scorpius llegó frente a su objetivo y se dejó caer frente a ella, sin ningún reparo.

Azul contra Gris.

Sus miradas chocaron al mismo instante e incluso se podría decir que saltaron chispas, ambos se miraban con deseo y todos alrededor lo notaron al momento.

—¡Ataca Scorpi!.-Gritó Rob, que se había acercado con Mark al grupo de chicas.

Y Scorpius atacó, no fue algo bonito, ni cuidadoso…No, ambas bocas chocaron con fuerza peleándose por el chocolate que pronto desapareció de la vista de todos y solo se mantenía una lucha de lenguas y dientes que no tenía pinta de acabar pronto.

La lucha entre bocas duró y duró pero tenía que tener un final ya que ambos debían respirar, mareados por el alcohol y el beso se quedaron sentados con la mirada perdida el uno en el otro, mientras que los demás a su alrededor seguían con los juegos.

Pero no fueron solo babas y chocolate lo que compartieron Scorpius y la pelirroja conocida como Rose…Compartieron mesa sobre la cual ambos bailaron y cantaron el himno de Inglaterra con la mano sobre el corazón, también compartieron una taza de váter sobre la cual ambos vomitaron, y un café con sal al que invitaron sus amigos.

—Jamás volveré a beber…—Dijeron ambos a la vez apoyando sus cabezas sobre la pared de baldosas del baño del local.

—Por cierto…Me llamo Scorpius.-Dijo el rubio que con esfuerzo alargó su brazo hacia el váter y tiró de la cadena.

—Puedes llamarme Rose.-Murmuró la pelirroja que apoyó cansada su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos entre las cuatro paredes de un baño.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos recordó lo que compartieron esa noche y mucho menos sus nombres.

Pero veamos el lado bueno de todo esto, Scorpius logró lo que tanto necesitaba, por una noche…Olvidó.


End file.
